From Human to Hylian
by ShadX - Shadow Elf
Summary: Bella had transformed into Zelda, without knowing what had just occurred with her resurrection as the Hylian Princess. Rated: T-M
1. Not Bella, Zelda

**So this story is a Zelda/Twilight/Smash Bros Crossover story, and I hope you like it!**

**WARNING: EXTREME OOC IN THIS STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

_I'm paralyzed. I'm unable to move._

Those two sentences were repeating themselves inside the head of a beautiful girl, lying in bed, her hands gripping the bed sheets.

Bella screamed inside her head, pain coursing through her body, in every cell, in every nerve.

She didn't know what was happening to her.

The night past by with its claws dragging against her body, making her silently beg for it to leave.

It was excruciatingly slow.

When the sun peeked its bright face from the trees, Bella gasped with relief.

She slowly sat up, not realising her body was longer than it was when she clambered into bed the last night.

Bella placed her small, delicate feet onto the floor and pressed an elegant hand on her chest, her vision swimming.

She then walked briskly to the mirror to check if anything had changed.

She screamed, "AHHHHH!!"

Her mid-length chocolate brown hair was replaced with a gorgeous honey blond colour, and tumbled all the way to her waist.

Her beautiful brown eyes were replaced with even more beautiful sapphire eyes, deeper than the sea.

Her frail body had lengthened and filled out into an hourglass shaped body.

Then she noticed a golden mark on her left hand.

Bella examined the mark, intrigued yet repelled.

It was a curious mark, made up of three triangles stacked on each other.

The one on the bottom right glowed the brightest.

She brushed it, her curiousity peaking.

_Bella… You aren't alive anymore. You are Zelda. The princess of a realm far away called Hyrule._

Bella gasped, "Who are you?"

_I am Nayru, one of the three goddesses of the Light Realm. You are the keeper of my triforce. The Triforce of Wisdom._

She shivered, "If Bella is dead who am _I_?"

The unseen spirit sighed.

_You are Princess Zelda, the Savior of the light, the Sage of Time, the guide of the Hero of Time. You have an alter ego… The last descendant of the Sheikah._

Zelda frowned, "Nayru?... Why now? Why not before?"

Nayru laughed, a beautiful tinkling sound like a sweet bell, in the wind.

_Because you weren't ready. You were sent back in time to live a childhood in the mortal world. Come back, my queen. To the world you belong in. To be an immortal through a time of peace… Come…_

The presence left.

Zelda sighed and went out of her room.

She froze as she saw Edward standing there.

"B-bella?" He stuttered.

Zelda smiled slightly, "Sort of."

Edward walked over to her and stroked her cheek, "What happened?"

"Well… I sort of, well, transformed into my real self. I didn't even _know_ I was like this!"

_I won't tell him the full truth._

Edward nodded, "Ok. Let's go to Carlisle."

Zelda nodded too, "Wait… Can we race?"

Edward stared at her weirdly, "I guess."

Zelda grinned, "3… 2… 1… GO!"

The two started to run and Edward was _very_ surprised.

Zelda grinned at Edward again, "See?"

Edward narrowed his eyes.

_How can she be that fast? She's a human… Right?_

Just then, he noticed her ears.

They were _pointed_ like an elf!

He stumbled and Zelda gained a few meters.

They could both see the Cullen Mansion from where they were.

The two exchanged glances and pushed themselves to win.

_500 meters…_

_400 meters…_

_300 meters…_

_200 meters…_

_100 meters-_

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zelda tripped and fell, making Edward fall as well.

"Frick!" Zelda swore.

Alice squealed, "OH MY GOSH, BELLA!!! YOU LOOK EVEN MORE GORGEOUS THAN THOSE VISIONS!"

Zelda flinched as the high-pitched squealing rang in her pointed ears painfully.

Edward coughed, "Could you lower your voice?"

Alice grinned, "Bells, com'on! Let's go shopping!!!"

Zelda groaned, "NO!"

Alice grinned again, "YES!"

Edward sighed, "I'm leaving."

She then grabbed Zelda's arm and dragged her to her yellow Porsche, "Fine, you won't need to buy a dress."

Zelda yelled, "I WANT A DRESS!"

Alice blinked, "Cool."

She then began to mutter things under her breath.

Zelda grinned, hearing every word.

"_I wonder how she'll look in that cute little blue dress I found in that cute little store in that cute little street in that cute little neighbourhood?_"

Zelda hopped into the Porsche, "Come on, Al!"

Alice grinned as well, "Hold on tight for the RIDE OF YOUR LIFE!"

The car shot out of the garage and music blared from the speakers.

The two girls began to sing along to the songs, "_T-Swizzle… T-Pizzle. I'm like eight foot four, blond hair to the floor, you shawties never thought I dreamt of _rappin' hardcore!

"_No I ain't got a gun, no I've never really been in a club, still live with my parents but _I'm still a thug_!_"

Alice grinned at Zelda as she (Zelda) began to weave a harmony.

"_I'm so gansta you can find me baking cookies at night! You out clubbin', but I just made _caramel delight_! T Swift and T Pain rappin' on the same track, it's a thug story tell me can you handle that?_"

Alice nodded to the beat while Zelda pretended to rap.

"_I had a dream last night, I had hot top Nikes! _(**They said it like: NIKES, not Ni-Keys**) _I had diamonds in my mouth, I had diamonds on my mic! By the time I woke up I was singing: I'm on a boat!_"

Just then they arrived at the mall.

Alice turned off the engine and said gravely, "Today, you will discover the true beauties of the… Sacred Mall… My young padawan."

Zelda nodded, "Yes, master."

"Follow me, my young apprentice." Alice intoned, her eyes deep.

Zelda then followed Alice into the bustling mall, instantly enraptured by the colours and noise.

"Good. You have found the first beauty. _The entrance_."

Zelda breathed, "It's… Er… _Unique_."

Alice rolled her eyes, "To Juicy Couture!"

She grabbed Zelda's hand and began to run to a large shop with a bright neon sign that practically shouted: JUICY COUTURE!

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**I practically fell in love with this while writing… I might not update until soon…**

**Going out!**

**Shady**


	2. Lingerie

**So the reviewers now are:**

TriforceandTwilight

**Yeah. Only ONE!!! O.o**

**BTW, please forgive me if I suck at the Zelda things, I never played the games… =) Only read stuff.**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"How do you get all this energy to buy these stuff?"

Alice winked, "You will learn one day, my young-"

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

The vampiress grinned, "Now, the last stop is G-Star Raw."

"_Ugh!_" The Hylian groaned.

"Com'on! Lift those legs up! You're attracting the attention of those… _Pervs_!"

Zelda rolled her eyes again and trailed behind the hyper pixie.

"Ooh! Look at those shoes! THERE'S GOING TO BE A DETOUR!"

***A torturous hour…***

"Done?"

"No."

"Done now?"

"No."

"Jasper's there!"

"Really?!"

Zelda grabbed Alice's arm as she was distracted and ran out of the store.

"Hey! I was going to buy that!" Alice complained.

Zelda shook her head, "Next time."

She pulled Alice into her Porsche and said, "Ok. I learnt all the rules and laws of the shoppers and bought things. I stayed in the mall – _beautiful_ – for more than 5 hours… We can leave now. Right?"

Alice grinned, "Yeah… I guess."

Zelda grinned too, "Let's go back then!"

***In Hyrule***

Link kneeled on front of the statues in the Temple.

"Din, Farore, Nayru… Answer my prayers. For the kingdom of Hyrule… For the lands of the Gerudo… For the lakes and rivers of the Zora… For the forests of the Kokiri… Is the heir alive?"

He lifted his eyes to the carving of the Triforce on the Doors of Time.

On it, the Triforce of Courage was glowing.

_Your prayer has been granted, Hero. The heir is alive. She will be coming, Link._

Link nodded, "My goddess, where and when will we see her?"

_That, you must find for yourself… Goodbye, Hero._

Link stood up and frowned.

He then began to walk to the library.

***Earth***

"Edward, save me!"

Jasper began to laugh as Edward zipped down the stairs to find Zelda struggling with all of the shopping.

"Er… Alice? Why did you buy all this?"

Alice looked up from the tiny bag she was holding, "Oh. It was for the rest of the winter term… What else?"

Edward smashed his palm into his forehead, "Let's get it in the rooms…"

Alice yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE PUT A HAND ON THE CLOTHES!"

Zelda sighed, "Those are all mine… Well, I think most of them are."

"Oh." Edward murmured.

Zelda lugged a bag from the pile and looked inside, "Alice!"

Alice grinned, "Nice, eh?"

Zelda looked up, bright red, "You didn't have to buy this!"

Jasper ran to Zelda and peered over her shoulder.

Alice winked at Edward and said to Jasper, "Like it or not?"

Jasper blinked then said in a hoarse voice, "You are the devil's vixen."

Edward peered into Jasper's head and groaned, "Holy crap."

Zelda's eyes widened as she saw a hint of lust in his eyes, "Crap indeed… I'm leaving!"

She picked up most of her bags and ran.

Alice picked up the rest, flicking a bag at Edward, "See ya later."

She followed Zelda.

***Zelda's apartment…***

"Alice! Why the hell did you buy _lingerie_?!"

Alice examined her, "Cuz your life is a bore."

Zelda collapsed on her couch, "I hate you."

"Love you too…" Alice mumbled, riffling through a bag.

"What now?" Zelda groaned from her spot.

"Steak." She replied, pulling out a chilled hunk of meat.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, "You can eat steak?"

"Yeah… If there's blood on it." Alice said, her eyes twinkling.

Zelda gagged as she took the meat from the vampiress' hands, "Just wait."

A few moments later Zelda emerged from the kitchen with two plates.

"This one's yours." She said, gesturing at the meat with the suspiciously bloody red sauce.

Alice licked her lips, "Hopefully you put salt?"

"Why?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Haven't eaten salt in a long time. A few decades."

Zelda laughed, "Eat up."

As the two ate, or in one case, 'drank', Zelda could feel that something would happen.

"Al… Stand up and walk towards the door." She said, her eyes alert.

Alice's eyes flashed up and she edged towards the door, "I can't see the future… What's happening?"

Zelda shook her head, "I don't know."

Just where Alice was, a shining white slash, the size of Emmett, appeared.

Zelda's eyes widened, "It's like a rip in the fabric of space and time!"

Alice sighed, "I owe you one… Should we get Carlisle and the rest of the gang-"

The door crashed open.

Emmett grinned, "Missed me, anyone?"

Rosalie smiled at Zelda, "Hey."

Zelda grinned back, "Hi."

Esme and Carlisle poked their heads around the door, Carlisle's eyes spotting the slash.

"My gods, what _is_ that?"

Edward and Jasper appeared after, alert and tense.

"Alice, Bella- I mean, Zelda, you ok?" Jasper asked.

Zelda nodded, "Yeah…"

Zelda then turned to the entire Cullen Clan, "Hold hands. Now."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"Because something will happen… I don't know what." Zelda whispered, her eyes blank.

Alice nodded, "_Just do it!_"

Zelda put her hand in Edward's, who put his in Alice's who out hers in Jasper's who put his in Emmett's. His was in Rosalie's who put hers in Esme's. Esme then put hers in Carlisle.

Zelda reached her hand into the slash, just as Alice yelled, "No!"

Then it all went black.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**That's it for now.**


	3. Postponed Fight

**BTW, sorry for the two chapters in one day thing… The uploading device wasn't working so I was bored and decided to write this next chapter.**

**From now on, the story will be in Zelda's POV. If it's another scene that's main character is not Zelda, it's in 3****rd**** person.**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Link paced impatiently in the garden, his ice-blue eyes flashing at every moving thing.

_Why isn't she here? The Legend said that it should be at noon on the summer solstice._

He looked at the sky and lay down on the grass.

_I remember… As a child, we would lie down here and stare at the clouds, seeing if they resembled cucoos or any other monsters or animals…_

He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze ruffle his hair.

A loud crack made his eyes flash open and jump up, drawing his sword.

He looked down.

Honey blond hair and sapphire blue eyes greeted him.

"Z-zelda?" He stuttered.

The woman looked startled, "Who are you?"

Link's eyes widened, "Holy… Who are the other people?"

The bronze haired boy narrowed his eyes, "I am Edward. The others are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. This is Bella- I mean, Zelda."

Link frowned, "Impa will not be pleased."

"Who's Impa?" Alice asked.

Link said slowly, "The Sheikah woman."

Zelda gasped at that, "Did you say _Sheikah_?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Zelda closed her eyes, "_You have an alter-ego… The last descendant of the Sheikah. _I need to see her."

Link frowned, "Only Hylians are allowed in the castle."

"Hylians?" Zelda echoed.

"Yeah. Natives of Hyrule." Link informed.

Edward snarled, "Well too bad. I'm going with Bell- I mean Zelda."

Link sighed, "Fine. But only if you can prove yourself true and not of evil."

Edward flinched at the word 'evil', "Fine."

Link stopped, "But first… Are you Light, Earth or Dark?"

Edward paused, "… Earth and Dark."

Link nodded, "What are you?"

"Human… No… Vampire."

Link grinned, "Let's fight."

He lifted his left hand and murmured something in a language that they didn't understand – apart from Zelda.

"_Goddesses, Din, Farore and Nayru, bless me with your powers and bring me good luck. May my blade be strong, but not kill, my arm withstand and may my opponent by worthy._"

Link then added, "_Create a sword for me…_"

A sword then slowly materialised on his left hand, floating in the air.

Carlisle gasped and murmured, "Unbelievable…"

Jasper narrowed his eyes and whispered, not knowing that Zelda and Link could hear, "Edward, watch out… He has magic…"

Edward hissed, "I know that."

With that, he stalked forward, snatching the sword.

***Zelda's POV (from Link's POV)***

We were passing through a tunnel of multicolour, flashing with images of lakes, mountains, deserts, fields and springs. They kept coming, and coming, and coming.

Soon, a picture, a stable picture, of a castle came into view.

A beautiful garden appeared after that, in the middle was something – or some_one_.

The garden was filled with roses, freesias, trees and _silver flowers!_

A slash again appeared, "Hold on!" I yelled, not knowing if they could hear or not.

Wind battered us, making us weak, but I kept an iron grip on Edward's hand.

A loud noise crackled in my ears and suddenly, the wind was gone.

I collapsed onto the garden floor.

I heard an unfamiliar sound of metal coming out of leather.

I looked up.

The some_thing_ was actually a some_one_…

He was so unbelievably beautiful I couldn't look at him.

He had soft dirty-blond hair to die for and icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce me.

He said, "Z-zelda?"

I was startled, "Who are you?"

The man's eyes widened, "Holy… Who are the other people?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, "I am Edward. The others are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. This is Bella- I mean, Zelda."

The stranger frowned and muttered, "Impa will not be pleased."

"Who's Impa?" Alice sang, her expression was curious.

He explained slowly looking unsure, "The Sheikah woman."

I gasped, "Did you say _Sheikah_?"

He nodded, looking shocked, "Yeah."

I closed my eyes and repeated the words from my memory, "_You have an alter-ego… The last descendant of the Sheikah. _I need to see her."

He frowned again, "Only Hylians are allowed in the castle."

"Hylians?" I echoed like… Well, an echo.

"Yeah. Natives of Hyrule." He said, his perfect mouth twitching a bit.

Edward growled, "Well too bad. I'm going with Bell- I mean Zelda."

The handsome guy sighed, "Fine. But only if you can prove yourself true and not of evil."

Edward winced, "Fine."

The man stopped, "But first… Are you Light, Earth or Dark?"

Edward froze for a moment, "… Earth and Dark."

He nodded, "What are you?"

"Human… No… Vampire."

The guy smiled, "Let's fight."

He raised his left hand and murmured something in this cool language. I didn't even know I knew it!

"_Goddesses, Din, Farore and Nayru, bless me with your powers and bring me good luck. May my blade be strong, but not kill, my arm withstand and may my opponent by worthy._"

He then added, "_Create a sword for me…_"

A faint outline of a sword appeared over his left hand as it solidified.

Carlisle gasped and muttered, "Unbelievable…"

Jazzy narrowed his eyes and murmured, "Edward, watch out… He has magic…"

Edward snarled, "I know that."

With that, he stalked forward, snatching the sword.

I rolled my eyes at his jealousy, "So… Since you know my name, what's yours?" I asked the ultra-handsome-guy.

He smiled, "I'm Link, your highness…"

I froze, "What?!"

"Dammit. I didn't know you didn't know…" He muttered to me, but it was more like himself.

Link groaned and said to Edward, "I must postpone this match until a more suitable time… Princess- I mean Z-zelda, you must come with me."

I followed him into the castle, yelling over my shoulder, "Just wait here!"

I felt my feet taking me to a room I didn't know, but knew instantly.

"Where _are_ we?"


	4. A Test of Skills

**Thanks you, ****TriforceandTwilight**** for your reviews!**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"That, my lady, is the throne room." Link told me, his expression telling me that he was suppressing laughter.

I rolled my eyes, "Well? Why are we- AH!!!"

A woman had just appeared from the shadows, around 10 meters away, and appeared in my face a second later.

"Z-Z-Zelda!" The woman stuttered.

"Why does everyone stutter my name? It's getting annoying." I complained to Link.

Link grinned, "Z-Zelda, w-we-we _have_ t-to s-stutter y-your n-name, c-cause you're royalty."

I pouted, "Well?"

Link nodded, "She's Impa."

I looked at the woman.

She had silver hair, cropped to her shoulders and pulled back into a ponytail, with crimson eyes.

She was dressed in a tight fitting armor-like body suit with only dark shades of colours.

Gray, darker gray and yes, black.

"Hi?" I said hopefully to the stunned woman.

Impa regained herself, "Well? Will you tell me your story on earth?"

I looked at her strangely, "I lived in Phoenix with my mother then moved to Forks to my father where I met a vampire and fell in love… Anything else?"

Impa's jaw dropped again, "_Vampire?!_"

"Yup." Link said, his eyes gleaming, "They're waiting in the garden."

Impa blinked, "Show them in…"

She sat down on the floor.

I grinned, "Can you teach me _magic_?"

She shrugged, "I guess. What type?"

"_Transformation!_" I asked. Well, sort of…

She smiled evilly, "Well… Focus in your mind. Look for a tiny door in it that you've never found before."

I raised one of my newly honey eyebrows (OMG!!!) and closed my eyes.

In my search, I found really interesting things. Like, the extremely cool and massive size of my PWNage magical powers! Then I found a really random memory of a guy who was yelling, "WE MUST FIGHT FOR THE PEANUT BUTTER!!!"

I mean, what the hell?

Then I found what Impa must have been talking about.

A tarnished door was blocking my way.

Well, I didn't _find_ it… I… Er… _Crashed_ into it.

I was still rubbing my face as I twisted the knob- Um…

"WHY WON'T YOU OPEN, DAMN YOU?!" I yelled at the door.

"Well, you could pull the door, not push…" A masculine voice suggested behind me.

I twisted the knob and pulled, turning around to thank the guy, "Er- Who _are_ you?"

"Your conscience." He replied, grinning.

I smiled back, "Cool hair."

I wasn't kidding.

He had chunks of sandy hair covering his red – gorgeous, but not like Link's or Edward's – eyes. They were both covered with a hood.

He was dressed, not like Impa as I imagined, in a form fitting t-shirt that said 'Respect the Ninjas!' and a baggy hoodie on top. He finished it off with a pair of baggy combat pants.

"Well… What's the door for?" I asked.

"For transformations." He replied, pushing his hair from his mouth.

"Oh." I murmured, "How do you _use_ it then?"

"You go in." He said simply. His eyes glinted, as he knew I was getting annoyed.

"Do you live to annoy people?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah. I guess. Right, I'm Sheik. Don't forget that." Sheik said sternly.

"Zelda's here. Do what you like with it" I mumbled, fiddling with my hair.

"Don't mind if I do," He replied, "Zellie, Zel, Zee, Dazzle, Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeldaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Zel-Zel, ZELLIE POTTER!"

"Er… Random?" I said awkwardly.

Sheik grinned.

I opened the door and went in. Sheik followed.

"Now what?" I asked.

Sheik said, "Give me your hand."

I put my hand out and he took it, "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, "And take a deep breath."

As I took a breath, I felt as if someone was punching me again and again and again.

I crouched into a ball on the floor; I didn't know if it was either in the mind or in the real world, I didn't care.

I then realised that I was different.

I was-

"Who the _hell_ is this?" I heard someone exclaim.

I turned to see Link with the rest of the Cullens.

"Hey." I said, lifting my right hand.

Then I realised I had _claws_! Or things that looked like claws…

"Cool!" I laughed, "I'm like _Wolverine_!"

Impa coughed, "We have guests here."

Edward growled, "Where's Bell- Zelda?"

I hid a grin as I realised (again) that they didn't know I was Sheik, but still Zelda.

I decided to screw with Edward's mind.

"Who?" I asked.

Edward snarled, "Zelda, you nitwit."

I smirked at Impa, who winked back, "Zelda? Isn't that the name of that girl I just-"

"Tell me where the _fuck_ she is!" Edward yelled.

Jasper sighed and relaxed the atmosphere and Emmett frowned.

Alice frowned too as Rosalie was checking me out.

"She's in this room." I muttered, examining the windows.

Link looked adorably confused as he kept muttering things in that Ancient Language I heard before.

Edward snarled, "Where is she?"

I sighed, annoyed, "She is in this room! I'll repeat myself: SHE IS IN THE FREAKING ROOM!"

Link then understood, "She's y-"

I yelled over him, "She's somewhere in the universe!"

Alice giggled, "What's your name?"

Jasper looked confused.

I grinned at Alice, "I'm… Sheik."

Rosalie mouthed, "Sheik." And I could imagine hearts over her eyes.

Emmett glanced at Rosalie and rolled his eyes.

I looked at Edward, "I might just tell you where she is when you prove yourself."

Edward groaned, "What is it with this place? 'Prove yourself' says one, 'Fight me' says another, what else? I'm guessing, 'FIGHT THE ENTIRE FREAKING KINGDOM'!"

Link chuckled, "If you keep yelling like that, then yes, it will happen."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Let's have a test of skills. Me against you."

Edward laughed, "As if you can even beat me."

I rolled my eyes, "Overconfident jerk."

I never knew that Edward could have a cocky side. He never shown me this before…

"First… Shall we have an archery contest?" I asked Impa.

She shook her head, "No. Why don't we try a weapons test?"

"Weapons, huh?" I asked, "Sure."

I let the Sheik side take over as he pulled out a dagger from who knows where.

He threw it to Edward as he took out another.

Edward raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

Sheik mused, "_You know, I thought he'd start complaining."_

I laughed, "_Me too, if you wanted to know."_

Sheik then said, "Dagger throws. Then we'll have a sword fight… If you're too chicken, I'll battle that blond."

He pointed at Jasper.

I watched in amusement as Jasper looked excited.

Edward snarled, "Where's the target?"

Sheik mumbled, loud enough so everyone could hear, "I wish it was your head."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**R&R!**


	5. Double the Speed of a Vampire

**=) So… I wish I had more publicity…**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Rosalie snorted, "We wish!"

Alice giggled again, "Great one!"

Jasper coughed, "Don't we all want it?"

Emmett was booming with laughter, laughing too hard to speak.

Esme smiled as Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

Edward snarled as I – Sheik more like - said, "You done snarling? You sound as if you're PMS-ing."

Edward choked and said as calmly as he could – which was not calm at _all_-, "Where are we going to do the tests?"

I smirked, "Impa, Link, where should we go?"

Impa chuckled, "I think the palace grounds."

Link smiled, "The forest. There are more targets there."

I grinned, "Forest it is."

I jumped, and was pleasantly surprised in my strength and agility!

I reached the ceiling and I _crawled_ on the ceiling, like _Spiderman_!

Just as I almost crashed into a window, I sort of twisted into a really narrow 'cylinder' and shot through the small gap under the window.

(**I forgot to say… Almost everything in this story will be sort of made up…**)

I somersaulted and landed in the gardens, waiting for everyone.

While I waited, I began to think about how similar I was to the superheroes on Earth.

"A hundred rupees for your thoughts?"

I started, and saw the now-familiar icy eyes of Link's.

"Oh." I mumbled, "I was thinking about how big the kingdom was."

A complete lie.

Link nodded, "Well… Com'on! Move!"

He grabbed my arm and began to run at an inhuman speed towards a large patch of trees.

I could see blurs coming after us.

One was black haired, three were blond, one brown-gold, one brown and one copper.

I looked up and saw a silver, gray and black blur on the castle walls.

Impa winked and jumped off the wall.

She landed next to Link and said, "Let her- I mean him run!"

Link nodded and let go of my arm.

I stumbled and began to run after.

Alice caught up with me, "Where are we going?"

I grinned, "Somewhere!"

I put on a burst of speed and ran past Link.

Impa also sped up, and soon we were racing towards the forest.

I grit my teeth as I forced myself to go faster and faster.

I could feel the hoodie slowing me down, so I wrenched it off.

It flew in the wind, landing softly on the grass.

Then I smirked.

I went almost double my speed and soon, I ended almost crashing into the trees.

I screeched, yes, actually screeching into a stop on the leaves.

I skid on the slightly slippery ground and fell on my butt.

Not fun.

I climbed back up and stretched, "That was fun."

Impa landed into a crouch next to me and straightened up, "Yes it was. I'll bet you were around two times the speed of the vampires."

I smiled, "Sure."

Link then arrived, stopping by the trees and panting, "I hate the Sheikah endurance. And their speed."

I winked, "Gotta love us."

Alice, Edward and Jasper granted us their presence next, standing still.

Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme stopped a few metres away.

I smiled, "So… Let's make the target this."

I picked up a flower from the floor and ran to a tree that was roughly 50 feet away from us.

I tied the tiny yellow flower on the top branch of the tree and ran back.

I took the dagger out and let Sheik take over again.

"Since I'm nice, I'll let you humiliate yourself first." Sheik said.

Edward smirked, "As if."

He aimed at the tree and threw it.

Esme and Impa ran to the tree and Esme called, "Missed by a millimetre!"

Impa shook her head, "Your turn, Sheik."

Sheik twirled the dagger as Edward glared at me (and Sheik).

Sheik barely glanced at the target as he gracefully threw the small weapon.

I could see the dagger fly towards the flower, effectively slicing it in half.

Impa smiled, "Sheik… Perfect."

Jasper, Esme and Carlisle looked stupid.

They were all staring at me like I was a zoo exhibit.

"_Yes, I know I'm hot and cool, but I don't give autographs."_

I rolled my eyes, "_Shut up, Sheik._"

"_Whatever. Can't blame myself for being hot. I should blame you. You made me like this."_

I sighed and ran to get the daggers.

I slipped them into their sheaths.

I produced another weapon.

It seemed like two swords, but they could be either disconnected or connected.

(**If you played Smash Bros at least once, think of Pit's sword**)

"Link, you let the ginger have a sword." I said to him.

Link rolled his eyes as he passed his sword to Edward.

"'_Kay… Sheik? Could you take over now?"_

As an answer, I felt him sigh and take over his body.

"_You seriously need to learn how to battle."_

Sheik smirked at Edward and circled him.

Edward looked slightly nervous with the sword but readied himself.

"Before we fight, these swords were designed and made to be able to hit _anything_ and hurt _anything_. If you're not careful, I could accidently slice your head off." Sheik told Edward.

Edward nodded, "I'll try to be careful."

"_As if." _Sheik said to me.

"_Yeah." _I told him.

Jasper said, "I'll ref."

Sheik nodded.

Edward launched himself at me- I mean Sheik.

Sheik easily blocked and weaved his sword under Edward's guard and managed to get a small slice in Edward's shirt.

Edward hissed in slight pain and slashed down with his épée.

Sheik rolled his eyes and blocked, asking, "Are you really that bad?"

Sheik then began to pummel Edward with his strong blows.

"And… You… Say… You're… Strong!" He hit Edward with every word.

"_That's sort of over-doing it…_" I said to Sheik.

"_That's not._" Sheik whispered angrily to me, "_I've peeked into his mind with your powers. The only thing he wants is something that only you can get him. He wants to be the top of the Volturi, whatever that is!_"

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**If anyone hates this, please tell me.**

**=) It's just a big twist in the plot.**


	6. First Kiss

**A lot of thanks to: **TriforceandTwilight** for that AWESOME review!!!**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"_Hey! Don't touch my powers- Wait, did you say _Volturi_?"_ I asked incredulously.

"_Are you thick? Of course I said Volturi!" _Sheik yelled at me.

"Fuck." I whispered.

I pulled away from the fight, sheathing my sword and running into the woods.

I began to distance myself from the group, weaving through the trees, leaping over rivers and running across the fields.

As I ran across Hyrule, I noticed some people – Hylians – watching me.

I didn't care as I let myself be swept away with the flow of the land.

I then stopped in the middle of a more dense forest.

I could hear Sheik murmur, _"The Lost Woods."_

"The Lost Woods?" I muttered under my breath.

I walked towards a tree and leaned against it.

I closed my eyes and looked for the Door of Transformation.

When I reached it, I saw a limp body of myself, curled in a foetal position.

I put my hand on my hand and took a deep breath.

The sort of familiar sensation of a hundred punches greeted me as I became myself again.

I opened my eyes and saw myself again.

I was still wearing that black tank top that said 'What are you staring at?' and ripped jeans.

I asked Sheik, _"What to do now?"_

He answered, _"Wait and see if Link follows."_

I nodded and sighed.

I could get a few winks while I waited, couldn't I?

It seemed as if a few seconds past as a hand brushed my hair from my face.

I blinked and looked up, smiling as I saw Link.

Link grinned back, "Hello, my lady."

I made a face, "I'm not a _lady_."

"Sure…" He teased.

I stood up, "Can I ask you something?"

Link nodded, "You just did, but go ahead."

"Can I trust you?" I blurted out.

"_Great job, Zelda." _Sheik said sarcastically, _"Very subtle."_

Link frowned, "Depends on what you ask me to trust on."

I nodded, not really hearing him, "Ok… I guess I should tell you of the new threat… That I just found out."

He nodded too, "Come on then, spill."

"You remember Edward?" I stumbled over the word, "He'll try to use me to become the leader of the worst vampire group on Earth."

Link's ice blue eyes widened, but he gestured me to carry on.

My eyes sort of watered, "Could you send him back?"

Link sighed, "I'm not sure I can…"

"I knew it." I whispered to myself.

Link then backtracked frantically, as if I had just wounded his pride – which I just did -, "I mean, I can _try_ but I'm just not sure I can."

I smiled, "Thanks."

I hugged him quickly and pressed my lips on his cheek, "Thanks a lot."

He flushed slightly and lifted me up into a bridal style.

I gasped, "What are you doing?"

"The princess might be tired, so… I'm just doing my service as the Hero." He explained, winking.

"Put me down!" I squealed, just as he started to run.

"Too late!" He yelled, as he ran across the country.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

I could hear Link slowing down a bit and I soon drifted to sleep, lulled by the gentle rocking.

The last thing I heard was him saying, "Sweet dreams, Zelda."

I smiled and began to dream.

_Soft lips covered my own, and I could feel my hands entangling into the man's hair._

_His arms circled my waist._

_He was warm, unlike the cool skin of vampires._

_I moaned, pressing myself closer to his body._

"_Zelda…" He crooned._

_I murmured against his skin, "Link…"_

_Wait- Link?!_

I woke up, suddenly seeing Link's eyes.

I jerked randomly and fell.

I landed on my butt, for the second time today.

"Crap…" I muttered.

Link grinned and held out his hand, which I took.

"Is your butt painful?" He asked, mock-concerned.

"Might be." I said, dusting myself down.

He rolled his eyes and said, "By this rate, we'll never reach Hyrule Castle."

"Don't want to." I murmured, stretching.

"Zelda… Then where do we stay?" He asked.

"In a cave!" I exclaimed, getting excited at the prospect, "We could hunt deer and cook it over a campfire and we could make _s'mores_! Then we can track our way back to the cas-"

Link covered my mouth, "You speak too much."

I rolled my eyes, unable to speak.

"_You got owned." _Sheik said unnecessarily.

"_Whatever." _I grumbled back.

Link's face somehow got closer to mine.

"_Holy shi- I mean crap! What the hell is he going to do?" _I squealed frantically to Sheik.

"_What do you think?" _He answered, _"He's going to friggin' _kiss_ you."_

Link took his hand from my mouth and lifted my chin.

"Before I do what I want, I must ask…" He murmured.

I blinked slowly, "What is that?"

He smiled, "May I kiss you?"

"…" I was silent for a moment, "Your wish… Is granted."

Link slowly closed the distance between our lips and pressed his on mine.

It was as if my dream was coming true.

His arms circled my waist as my hands found their way in his hair.

They were as soft as feathers…

Then he gently extracted himself from my eager lips.

"In the sunset, you look beautiful." He breathed, tracing his finger along my cheek.

I blushed, staring into his eyes.

They were now a calm cerulean blue.

"This is getting sort of awkward…" I whispered.

He grinned, "We should get back."

I raised an eyebrow and kissed him once then ran.

Link stood there shocked before he laughed and ran after me.

"_And the two noobs lived happily ever after." _Sheik said sarcastically.

"_Oh shove off!" _I laughed at him, _"Just 'cause you have no one."_

Sheik gasped like a girl and I could imagine him covering his mouth like a rich girl.

"_I heard that!" _He shouted.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**So serious to a love scene to friendly…**

**Hmm…**


	7. Laughing Fits

**I got new reviewers! Thank you, **NotSoSlightlyCrazy**, **MALICIOUSteddy **and **silksoft96**!**

**And of course, my original reviewer… You guessed it, **TriforceandTwilight**!**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

As I ran, I could sense with my awesome-super-powers that Link was following me.

I grinned as I formulated an ultra-cool-foolproof plan that can't and won't fail… At least, it _should_.

I stopped suddenly, letting Link shoot past me.

I began to run again, right behind him.

Then, I jumped.

I sailed through the air, hoping that I would land on Link in 3… 2… 1…

_Yes!_ Success!

I landed on his back, nearly making him buckle.

"God, Zelda, you're freaking light!" He complained.

I giggled and pointed at the direction of the castle, "Move it, Link!"

I could imagine him rolling his eyes, "Yessir, ma'am!"

I then put my lips on his cheek and murmured, "And guess what awaits you over there?"

"Hm…" He mumbled, "I'm just guessing… _Vampires_?"

"_Damn right!" _Sheik crowed.

"_Shut up, Sheik!" _I said to the very annoying Sheikah living in my head.

"_Yessiree!" _He said, putting a lot of emphasis on his sarcasm, _"And now I will bow down and lick the mud off your boots, my most highest of all high highnesses!"_

"_Damn straight!" _I repelled, _"Bow down, peasant!"_

I heard him scoff and stay silent.

Thank God.

"Zelda?" Link asked.

Then I became aware that he said my name thrice.

Did I _actually_ say _thrice_? Gosh, Hyrule must be getting into my head.

"Hm?" I mumbled unintelligently.

He chuckled, "We're almost there."

I smiled and kissed his cheek again, "Good. You know, I wouldn't mind using you as a means of transport."

Link looked back at me, "Gosh, that breaks my heart."

I rolled my eyes, and screamed as we suddenly fell.

Link rolled off me and grinned, "At least I don't have to dump my cargo down like I wanted. Sorry 'bout that, by the way."

I pretending to pout, "Apology _not_ unaccepted."

He grinned, rubbing his thigh, glaring at a root that was just out of the ground.

My eyes were drawn to that absolutely _sexy_ ripped muscle on his thigh-

"_AHHH!!!! MENTAL OVERLOAD MUST SHUT DOWN ZELDA'S PERVERTED MIND!" _Sheik yelled, sounded frantically.

"_When will you finally shut _up_?!" _I yelled back at him, really and _freaking_ ANNOYED!

"_When the world stops."_ He replied.

Link looked up and his eyes transfixed me.

They were changing colours, from the cerulean I saw before to an even deeper blue, indigo, or was it midnight blue?

Link grinned, "Shall we?"

I nodded, "Su-sure."

He took my hand and we started to run, jumping over the walls of the castle and landing neatly in the garden.

"_Don't tell that traitor that you're me." _Sheik warned.

"_Sure."_

I sat down, watching Link examine the garden.

He bent down and picked up a baby flower.

It was one of those awesome silver ones.

He walked over and put it in my hair, smiling happily.

I grinned back, plucking a few more flowers.

I began to weave them into a small charm.

I whispered a small spell that came to me.

"**Goddesses, turn this simple chain of flowers into a beautiful weave of jewels and metal.**"

Slowly the charm hardened, the petals turning into rubies, sapphires and amethysts. Small silver chains linked them together.

I smiled, "Beat that."

Link grinned, "Well… My magic isn't that developed, so…"

I grinned as well, "You can't then."

I pulled him down to sit on front of me and I saw a thin leather strap around his neck.

I unclasped it and threaded my charm on it.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm letting you have the charm so you can remember me…" I murmured, frowning slightly as the charm put up a fight.

Link's larger fingers covered mine as he took the necklace.

"Let me." He murmured, expertly threading it on.

I gave a small grunt of annoyance, "How d'you do that?"

"Skills." He said, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"How long do you think until they realize we're here?" I wondered.

"_Now." _Sheik muttered sounding bored, very bored.

As if they were waiting for a cue, Alice bounded out of the castle, seeing me, "ZELDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA etc."

I wondered how she got all that air.

Her voice alerted Emmett, who alerted Rosalie, who alerted Jasper, who alerted Esme, who alerted Carlisle, who alerted the 'traitor'.

The entire Cullen family swamped over me.

I was almost tempted to take them all out with my newfound magic.

Almost being the key word.

Edward came up to me, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Where… Were… You?"

I now knew why he was so over-protective of me.

"I was where I was." I replied, blowing him off.

I walked over to Link and said loudly, "Let's go."

Edward hissed as Link and I went back into the castle, I was radiating annoyance while Link was radiating smugness.

"Bad luck, mate." Emmett whispered.

We were holding back giggles – well, Link was holding chuckles – as we (me and Link) were walking down the corridor.

"Where's my room?" I asked him, grinning.

"Top of the castle." He replied, his eyes dancing.

Of course not literally! If they were, I'd be screaming!

"How clichéd." I observed rather maturely, before I began to snort with vigorous twitches.

Link began to laugh as well, as I tried to breath, but making even more vulgar noises.

I managed to step on the staircase, before I crumpled, still laughing my brains out.

Link tried to help me up, but fell as well, giggling in a manly way.

We sat there, laughing.

Pretty… Stupid, huh?

I pressed my lips on his and stumbled up the stairs as if I was drunk, hiccoughing laughs every few seconds.

I managed to reach the top of the tower, and open the door.

I was then blown away.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**R&R, my little reviewers! Show me your love!**


	8. He's Finally Going to Get Laid!

**Things get hot in this chapter… I'm rating it sort of M… I JUST WARNED YOU GUYS!**

**TY to:**

Silksoft96

TriforceandTwilight

NotSoSlightlyCrazy

Ilove4everJasperHale

MALICIOUSteddy

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Holy freaking shi-

Er… Forget I ever said that.

Holy fish!

My freaking room is so freaking damn, COOOOOOOL!

It's like as big as a freaking suite!

It's so freaking freaky!

It's has a really cute baby blue ceiling, cerulean room linings bits, ice-blue walls, a freaking sapphire carpet and silver bed sheets, window drapes and stuff!

Oh. My. God.

I screamed, jumping up and down.

Yeah. Forget I ever did that.

Please?

Suddenly, Link appears, looking as cool as a superhero.

"What happened?" He said, as handsome as… Well… Himself?

I just squealed, jumping up and down, running around the room, and going as hyper as Alice on a shopping spree.

I bounced up and down on my bed, laughing like a mad person.

As Link approached like a hot piece of candy-

"_Seriously, stop being perverted." _Sheik whined.

"_Stay away from my personal life!" _I snubbed.

Anyway, as he approached, I pulled him down and straddled him, staring at his eyes.

He looked slightly scared.

I secretly grinned.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

I leaned closer so that my face was a centimetre away from his, "I'm thinking of-"

Of course, someone just _had_ to interrupt my 'SEDUCT-THE-ABSOLUTELY-FREAKING-HOT-GUY-BELOW-ME-PLAN'.

And that very lucky person I was going to knock out was… A _blue-haired person?!_

Me and Link looked up at the guy.

The guy looked back at us and blinked, "Link?" He exclaimed.

Link's eyes widened, "Ike!"

The stranger grinned, "So you're _finally_ going to get laid?"

Another blue haired guy came up from behind and smacked his head, "Shut up, Ike- OH MY GOD! GET A CAMERA!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?"

Link sat up, I was on his lap, "Friends… Hey Ike? Marth?"

They looked at him, "Huh?"

"Bug off." He muttered quietly then said loudly, "I mean, could you guys _please_ go away before I get my sword?"

Marth's eyes widened as he slowly backed out of my room, just as Ike looked stupid, still grinning.

"_God. He looks like he's never seen a woman before."_ Sheik mumbled.

"_Seriously?" _I asked the Sheikah.

"_Yeah."_

Cool.

Link lifted me up like nothing and set me on my bed, walking over to Ike, drawing his épée.

"Sorry Ike." He said cheerfully.

I won't describe what happened, but what I'll say is: Hot.

Link watched Ike tumble down the stairs with Marth racing after.

He walked back to me and closed the door.

I went over to him and trailed my hand down his chest, almost _purring_, "Where were we?"

"Huh?" Link looked sort of embarrassed.

"_Awkward…" _Sheik snickered.

I shook my head and just pounced on him, pinning him on the floor, smashing my lips on his.

"_One thing I hate about being in your head is that there're no popcorn." _The-seriously-pissing-me-off-guy-in-my-head was saying.

I growled softly, as Link switched our places, him on top.

"_Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!"_ Sheik exclaimed, _"Now you're doing it!"_

I ran my hand up his shirt, crawling them up, desperately trying to ignore the crowing Sheikah.

Link pulled away for a moment, "Wait."

I stared at him confused until he walked to the door, glaring at the two people behind it.

Why were there so many strangers in _my_ castle?

Link was saying, "Roy… Snake… Get the hell out of here."

I walked over to Link and placed a hand on his back, "Who the hell are you?"

The taller guy winked at me, "Your most deepest desire."

Link almost snarled, saying very quietly and lethally, "She's mine."

The red headed guy grinned, "Possessive, aren't you?"

I tilted my head, "Really. Who. The. Freaking. Hell. _Are_. You?!"

Link glared at them, "That idiot is Snake, and this midget is Roy."

Roy yelled, "I resent that!"

"And they have an annoying habit of eavesdropping. Snake hides in his little box." He continued, ignoring him.

"Don't diss the cardboard box!" Snake whined.

Roy coughed, "Dissed!"

I sighed, saying normally, "Go away." And cast a blue shield around my room, blowing them away.

Link grinned, "I should have thought of Nayru's Love!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Whose Love?"

"Nayru's. It's one of the three most well known spells given by the Three Great Fairies." (**?**)

"Oh." I nodded.

"_You're in desperate need of a magic _and_ battle training." _Sheik commented bluntly.

"_For once, you're right." _I said surprised.

"_Of course I'm right! I'm _always_ right!" _He scoffed.

Link grinned, "I think I should show you my friends from the Smash Bros Tournament."

I shrugged, "Sure."

I did _not_ know what I was getting into.

Sure enough, I slid down Link's mare, Epona, and looked up.

The only words in my mind were: Holy. Crap.

There were dozens of mutants, monsters and humans!

I stood there frozen as Link took my arm and pulled me towards a robot.

"This is Samus Aran. Samus, could you _please_ take off the Power Suit?" Link asked.

I stared even more as the robot pulled off its helmet and tapped something on its wrist.

The orange metal melted away and a beautiful blond woman was left behind.

"So… Who's that? Is she your girlfriend?" Samus commented, looking thoughtful.

Another blond woman suddenly squealed, "Don't they look _so_ cute?"

Samus rolled her eyes, "Shut up Peach."

Link grinned, "Your answer for the first question is: Princess Zelda. And yes to your second question. To Peach, thanks."

I smiled at them slightly, "Hi?"

Peach's eyes widened, "The lost Princess of Hyrule?"

Link nodded, "Yup!"

Samus smirked, "Hello… _Your Highness_."

I could tell that Sheik and Samus would get along… Just _perfectly_.

Yippee.

Listen to the sarcasm rolling off my tongue…

And speaking about tongues…

"_NO!!!! NOT THAT, PLEASE NOT THAT!!!!!!!!!"_

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**=) You guys will have to wait until next chapter to see what happens!**


	9. Two Voices?

**This is a sort of not-chapter-but-still-is-going-to-be-one chapter!**

**You know how I made Edward the bad guy in this story? This is here to explain:**

**This story is situated just around Eclipse, without Victoria, James or Laurent... And Jacob's kiss scene. XD**

You see how protective he was of Bella in Twilight and New Moon? That was because he knew that there was something important in her.

Twilight: Can't see into her mind, she could smell blood, she found out they were vampires, she wasn't afraid of them, she would do anything for her loved ones and so on... Edward decided to become one of her 'loved ones' so that she'd do anything that he wanted.

New Moon: Remember her birthday? Jasper almost killed her and he was very mad. He didn't want anyone to kill his ticket to the Volturi and he thought that if he could get Bella into a vampire, she'd be able to kill Aro, Marcus and Caius, without them knowing she was in a assassination plot.

So I hope this clears a lot of things and ward of future messages of 'How dare you make my 'Eddie' the bad guy! What makes you think like that bitch?!' and stuff... =) I'll put the story under this message when I finish it!

To my favourite fans out there,

**Shady**

**Thanks:**

TriforceandTwilight – **Since your messaging doesn't work… The Cullens are very essential to the plot, and thanks for the compliments!**

NotSoSlightlyCrazy

MALICIOUSteddy

Ilove4everJasperHale

Silksoft96

NaughtyNessie

Hazelholly

Wild mage of time

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

I grabbed Link's arm and dragged him off somewhere else.

Link looked adorably confused as I began to trail into the forest.

"What are you doing?"

I grinned at him sort of evilly, "Somewhere _private_."

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes as I stopped at a clearing.

To be honest, it was sort of like Ed- I mean _his_ field.

It was really beautiful… Rich green grass, a clear view of the sky, and it didn't smell horrid, like the last time I went to _his_ field.

Link smiled – you know I've never seen him smirk, only grin or smile -, "It's nice here."

I rolled my eyes again, letting him lead us to the middle of the field.

Link wrapped his arms around my waist, his forehead on mine.

"_I knew it. I FREAKING KNEW IT!"_ Sheik screeched.

"_Oh my god, just shut up!"_ I screamed back to him.

I hid a grin as I pushed him down, making us fall on the ground.

Link laughed, "You knew what you were going to do, Zel?"

"Of course!" I said, beaming.

I kissed him chastely, brushing my hair back.

He gently took my hand, placing it on his chest – OMG – and he took something random from his pocket.

It was a small hair tie!

I almost burst out laughing but I kept it in.

Link then tied my hair back and grinned, "Won't be in the way again, will it?"

I grinned as well, "It won't."

He pressed his lips on mine and I thought, _Finally some peace!_

And there was peace.

When we pulled away, we just lay there, staring at each other.

It was pretty boring to me.

"_Can't you get more smutty? Pwease?"_ Sheik begged.

I could practically hear him crunch down popcorn.

"_Depends on what you'll pay me with!" _I joked.

"_Hm… A date with Samus?"_ He thought.

"_Ew!"_

I quickly shut him off. I was getting quite good at it.

I stroked his cheek slightly and leaned closer, "Shall we go back?"

Link just stared at me.

"Er… Is anyone there?" I asked, feeling stupid.

He shook his head, "I'm alive. What did you ask?"

I giggled and said, "Shall we go back?"

Link grinned, "Ok."

I stood up, dusting down my shirt and pants.

Link mock growled at me, "Aren't you helping me get up?"

I laughed and pretended I was a snobby rich girl, "Ladies mustn't get their hands dirty helping extremely cute guys up from a practically clean field."

Link laughed as well and scrambled up, "And 'cute guys' mustn't push 'ladies' down back onto the 'clean field'"

"Wha-" I managed to say before he pushed me back down on the field.

"Hey!" I squealed, glaring at him.

I held my hand up for him to pull me back up.

Link grinned as he acted like a snobby rich guy, "Gentlemen-"

I interrupted him, "You certainly don't act like one."

"Gentlemen," He repeated, "Have to toss a rupee to see if they will have to help up a lady from the floor."

Then he took out a green rupee and tossed it.

"Don't rupees have the same surfaces on both sides?" I wondered.

Link smiled, "Yeah. Both sides are 'heads' to me, so I'll help you up!"

He took my hand and pulled me up.

I tripped over a rock – that I _knew_ Link noticed – and landed on his chest.

That sneaky Hylian.

"_Your fault."_ Sheik managed to say before I cut him off again.

I looked up at Link and he put both of his arms around my waist and he ran.

Am I going to be carried by Link everywhere I go with him?

_Yup._

Who said that?

_Who do you think?_

Maybe Impa. But you sound like a boy.

… _You just insulted me. I _don't_ sound a girl!_

Oh. Who are you?

_Look up._

I looked up.

"Link?!"

Then –surprise!- I fell from his hands and onto my butt.

In this season of 'Who Can Fall On Their Butts The Most This Year?', the winner is Zelda! Who fell on her butt three, yes _three _times this year!

Yippee.

Link grinned, "I found out we had telepathy."

"You do sound like a girl." I said, teasing him.

"And what the hell is the who call fall on their butts the most this year thing you were talking about?" Link asked.

Sarcasm.

_Oh._

I grinned, "Hm…"

I closed my mind off the best I could and thought to Sheik, _"Shall we torture him the best we can?"_

"_You bet!" _Sheik yelled, _"This is the best idea you had in a million years!"_

I opened my mind again and began to think of random thoughts of past crushes.

I had this really big crush on this extremely cute guy in Phoenix once… He had brown hair, stormy blue eyes… His name was-

"Could you stop thinking about that?" Link asked tensely.

Stop thinking about what? Cute guys?

I fell back into my daydream, walking along the road with Link getting more wound up as we walked.

Well, Link_ was_ cute, but I knew this human guy that beat the pants off him.

_Seriously, do you think about this all day?_

Sometimes.

_Someone help me._

"_Why should someone help you?"_

_Who's that?_

Sheik. And _why_ is there two more voices in my head?

"_Cause there is."_

"Nayru, help me!" I pleaded randomly.

"Farore help _me_." Link said, his eyes dark.

I shot a glance at him and rolled my eyes.

Gosh, repeating much?

_I heard that._

"_I heard _that_!"_

Shut up!

_Me?_

No, the other guy!

"_Link? Please go away, I must talk business with your dear perverted girlfriend."_

I'm not perverted! Well… I _did_ know this guy with-

_OK! I'm leaving!_

There was silence _finally_ in my head-

"_You did well!"_

I spoke too soon.


	10. Oops

**=) I luvs you guys:**

IdancewithfireIcontrollfire – Long name! (And thanks for the alert!)

Ilove4everJasperHale

FutureMrsIan

xXxHayaiUrufuNagareboshixXx

**BTW guys, I'm now going to try doing paragraphs while spacing!**

*Please read*

"Blah" - Normal speech

"Blah_"_ – Zelda's mind speech (to Sheik)

"_Blah"_ – Sheik's mind speech (to Zelda & Link)

_Blah_ – Link's telepathic speech (to Zelda & Sheik)

Blah – Zelda's POV, thoughts and (sometimes) telepathic speech (to Link (& Sheik rarely))

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Let's have a recount of my pitiful story in Hyrule.

1. I had to suffer Sheik's very annoying voice. ("_Yo!")_

2. I met this extremely hot guy called Link. (This is when you swoon… I can't see you swooning! Com'on! SWOON!!!!)

3. I found out we had telepathy. Seriously.

4. Edward Cullen is a traitor. And I can't believe that I used to _kiss _him! O.o Yeah.

5. That Samus person is now trying to knock down my door.

I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes. That heavy knocking on the door was annoying me, so I _cheerfully_ went to the door and opened it, putting on a fake smile.

"Hello, Samus!" I said happily, feeling magic burst on the very fingertips of my fingers… I felt rather sorry for Samus.

Samus raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Is your dear Linky boy awake? Cuz I need to have a make-out session lesson."

What a retard.

"I'd _happily_ lend you Link, but I can't find him." I told her smirking back at her surprised expression.

I shut the door on her face and flounced back to my bed, groaning into my pillow. I snuggled back into my bed, throwing my bedsheets over me when I felt something land on my bed.

I jumped and shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL, LINK!"

Link grinned. _Hello to you too, Zel._

What the hell, I repeated to him.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Go away…" I fell back onto my pillow and closed my eyes, trying to IGNORE him… He should pick that up.

_Ignore me? How can _anyone_ ignore me? I mean, I am super 'sexy' as you put it… _Link said, annoying me.

"_You're not 'super 'sexy'', I am." _Sheik suddenly put in, _"No one can beat me in the hotness department."_

"Go away… Please?_"_ I asked/thought desperately, _"_I need sleep._"_

"_Fine! Be that way!"_ Sheik muttered, shutting down.

Link grinned at me, his face still over mine. I closed my eyes.

Then, of course, he just _had_ to kiss me!

I snapped my eyes open and growled at him.

He just laughed at me and whispered against my cheek, "You look so adorable."

I shielded my thoughts.

I mean, what. The. Hell?!

"Can you stop doing that? I like to hear what you're thinking." Link whined, giving me that puppy look.

I petted his head, watching his blond curls bounce, "You cute little puppy!"

He grinned, barking randomly.

"I take that back." I said, smirking.

Just then the door opened _again_ and guess what? Edward, the little bloodsucking arse just _had_ to be there! Sarcasm at its greatest!

His oh-so-yellow-topazy-eyes-of-pervertedness narrowed at us and he snarled, "I need to talk to Bell- Zelda."

I looked at him from under Link's arms, "Then talk."

"Without that green idiot!" Edward snapped, his oh-so-yellow-topazy-eyes- oh, who gives a damn about his pervy eyes?!

Link chuckled, _Good one._

"Edward, either you speak now or speak never." I said, giving him two choices while at the same time scolding Link, _"_Shut up!_"_

"Fine." He said, it was obvious he was speaking through his teeth, "I would like to ask you once, and only once. Will you join me in my fight against the Volturi?"

"For what?" I asked, humoring him, "World domination? For all vampires to kiss your sparkly a-s-s? So…" I paused, using my ability to reach into the deepest part of his mind, smirking.

**I don't want to be a vampire…**

**I still love Bella- Not Zelda…**

**I… Don't want to be a… Freak…**

"You wouldn't be a freak?" I questioned softly, pushing Link away and standing up, walking around Edward.

"_He's a freak!"_ Sheik said, and I could practically see him smile.

"I… Am… Not a freak!" Edward yelled, pouncing on me.

Too easy.

It just took a fraction of a second to dodge him. As he crashed on the floor, I changed quickly into Sheik and took out my various daggers, seeing Link in my peripheral vision grabbing a sword from under my bed. Edward snarled at me and leaped.

I instinctively lifted my sharpest dagger – that was actually in my boot before I took it out – and slashed at him, moving out of the way at the same time. Link jumped off my bed and we began to corner the lost-control-because-I-said-something-about-him-being-a-freak-Edward and his instincts of being cornered made him even more dangerous.

He almost bit me before I slashed his head off.

"Oops."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**=D Edward's head is off!**


	11. The Vision

**=) TY to:**

Wild mage of time

TriforceandTwilight

**WARNING: I made up most of the story, I own nothing!**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"No."

"Come on, Zellie-jelly-welly-belly!" Emmett whined, "Can't we just put his head in a box and ship it to one of those Caribbean tribes that shrink heads for power?"

"I thought it was the Jamaicans." I said out loud, "But still, no. I'm going to put it on a stick and place it on a castle wall with the words 'I am a dick' on his forehead."

Link, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper snickered. Esme and Carlisle just shook her head, smiling.

All of a sudden, Alice froze, the bag she was holding fell with a loud thud. Something in the bag shattered.

Jasper ran to his mate and held her, "What's wrong, Ally?"

Link looked at me. _Use your mind reading. See what's wrong._

I nodded tensely, closing my eyes and ignoring Sheik's _"ZOMG!"_

"**Arise from the world of shadows, my loyal servant, and join the realm of Hyrule and the pathetic Hylians!"**

**Thunder boomed in the distance, lighting up a familiar figure-**

"Edward!" I gasped at the same time as Alice.

The vision continued.

**A dark light pulsed in front of Edward's figure. It was a man of shadow.**

**The man had a curious helmet, shaped like a sharp cone, ridged and had two ball-like things stuck to its sides. It looked like it was connected to a shoulder piece, enlaced with jewels and runes. He had a black cloak covering his figure like the Volturi Guards wore, but it was streaked with glowing lightning blue-green lines. He had tiny feet.**

"**Who summons me into the light? Who dares to summon Zant, king of the Twilight Realm?" It hissed.**

Alice gasped, falling on her knees, "Edward- Edward's turning into a monster- a monster that wants destruction."

I could feel Link rummaging in my brain for the vision, while Sheik was poking through my head. I shut them out.

"It's better if I show you guys. Everyone, please touch my hand. Doesn't matter which one- And Link? I'll show the Smash Bros people later." I commanded, holding out my hands.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Link, Esme and Carlisle took my hands. I could sort of see Sheik frowning.

I closed my eyes again and summoned the memory, imagining it coursing down my arms and into my hands. In my mind's eye, I could see the immortal soul of everyone in the room and I fed the pulsing gray memory into all of them. I also sent some to Sheik.

Everyone gasped.

"Zant!" Link hissed.

"Who is this Zant?" Carlisle asked, looking shocked. Esme began to sob in the vampire way.

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper echoed him, "Who is that man?"

"Zant… Is the self-proclaimed king of the Twilight Realm. He overthrew Midna, the true princess and one of my best friends, and supported Ganondorf- and before you ask about this, I should tell you everything. From the beginning." Link said softly.

"I should take it from now," I said, feeling Sheik's memories of the legends of Hyrule flow into my memories, "Take a seat, it'll take a long time."

As everyone sat down, I began.

"Long ago, before the creation of Hyrule, Earth and the Twilight Realm, there were our three goddesses, the Trinity as people might say. Din, the goddess of power, Farore, the goddess of courage, and Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. The three goddesses decided to build a world to live in, so Din, using her might and power of her flames created earth- the ground we stand on. Nayru, using her wisdom and love waters created the seas, rivers and the moon, stars and sun. Farore, using her courage and understanding created the trees, plants, clouds and… Us." I said, letting Link continue.

"Although Farore created us, the Hylian, the Zora, the Goron, the Kokiri, the Gerudo and the Sheikah, she let Nayru and Din create the others, humans, monsters and animals." Link added, "But then one dark monster had a dream. It wanted to rule the world so the goddesses banished it into a world of everlasting twilight. The Twilight Realm."

"But then, its legacy ruled on in tribes of humans who called themselves the vampires, the werewolves, the shapeshifters, the witches and the twili." A voice said softly, surprising me.

Impa appeared from the shadows and spoke, "The tribes were blessed already by the goddesses, but then they were cursed, because of their darkness. The vampires had their long lives, unnatural beauty and their enhanced senses, but then they were cursed with their lust for blood. Werewolves were humans that could turn into wolves, but then they were cursed into the night, appearing only in the full moon, without their knowledge of themselves until the sun comes out."

"Shapeshifters… They could adapt into any form before they turned bad, so they were cursed into one shape and one shape only." Link continued, "And they were subjected to pain."

"Witches were a tribe of woman. They could use magic that was even better than the blessed Hylians, and then they were cursed into having no spells, and to rely only on potions, which are limited, so their magic won't be any use." I said after him.

"But what about the twili?" Jasper asked.

"The twili were banished into the Twilight Realm." All three of us said, "They have beauty, shapeshifting abilities, magic and they had enhanced senses. But then… They were cursed, they lost their powers. They lost their beauty," Link said first.

"They lost their shapeshifting magic." Impa said next.

"And they lost their senses." I whispered.

"But… The magic!" Rosalie said, horrified.

"Exactly." Link said, putting his head into his hands, massaging his temples, "They have magic. They made a mirror that connects this world to theirs, and they manage to smuggle monsters from their to here, and Midna wants to destroy it, but she won't."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**O.o Yeah. I update fast.**


	12. Midna!

**TY:**

TriforceandTwilight

A-Sheikah-never-dies17

Hazelholly

Hemeophage

SilverWolf in a SapphireNight

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

I stuck Edward's head on a pole today and put him in the trophy room, right beside the wolfo skin. Seriously, I can still hear Sheik chortling in my head somewhere, you know?

… But still, why _did_ Midna not destroy the Mirror of Twilight?

_I think… It's because she has conflicted feelings about something…_ I heard Link say uncomfortably.

"Oh, Link… What did you do?" I asked.

"_Lover boy's guilty!" _Sheik crowed, _"You owe me ten bucks!"_

"Shut up, Sheik._"_ I thought to him.

"Er…" Link said awkwardly.

"What did you do?" I repeated, placing both of my hands on his cheeks and lifting his face up.

"I… Sort of…" Link began.

"Sort of what?" I pressed, watching him suspiciously.

"I sort of… Got with her?" He said, watching me uncertainly, "Then… She disappeared into the mirror…"

I just stared at him. That was what he was afraid of? Surprised, I began to laugh.

**-With Rosalie and Alice-**

"What combination would be pretty today?"

Rosalie scanned the twitching body, "I think the ice blue halter top and those jeans, not those, these, would look nice…"

Alice grinned, "I never knew that having a living – sort of – mannequin would be so much fun to dress!" She looked at Edward's headless body, "And yeah, it'll be rather pretty… But then that green-white striped spaghetti-strapped tank top and the jeans'll look _purty_."

Rosalie ignored the southern twang in the last word, "Hmm…"

**-Back to Zelda and Link (maybe Sheik)-**

"What's so funny?" Link asked.

"_Yes, what's so funny?"_ Sheik repeated.

I grinned, "_That's_ what you're afraid of?"

Link looked at me confused. I pinched his cheek, "You are so cute!"

"_Seriously, _women_!"_ Sheik moaned to Link.

"I heard that!_"_ I sang to Sheik, then said to Link, "I don't care about your past fling with Midna, it just matters that you've _admitted_ it!"

"Er… But that's not what I meant. She's… Still trying to… Get with me through the mirror shards- she fancies a, what do mortals say? Or right, _long distance_ relationship." Link said uncomfortably.

"Suck it up and be a man!" I said laughing at Link, then leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Can I talk to her?"

"_Bitch fight!"_ Sheik said enthusiastically, _"This should be fun! Fighting over a _man_, but I wouldn't count Link as a man, I would count him as… A ninny. I mean, he _was_ sent 7 years into the-"_

Link and I said to Sheik together, _Shut up!_

I closed him from my mind and said to Link, "So can I?"

"I guess," Link said shrugging. He took my hand and dragged me to his room, just three floors under mine.

He opened a drawer and took out a pitch-black shard of obsidian. He blew on it to get rid of the slight coating of dust and whispered something in I think was Shadowian. I think. Or was it Shadowese? Or maybe-

The shard glowed with sea-green lines and a beautiful woman suddenly popped into view.

"Hi Link!" The woman squealed. Yes, squealed. School girl much?

"Er… Hi Midna?"

"_That's_ Midna?" I asked.

"Who's that?" Her sugawy sweet gum-dwop and wainbow voice turned into a harsh grating of metal against stone that was-

"She's… The Princess Zelda." Link said smiling nervously.

"Oh. So you _actually think that the freaking legends are true_?!_ YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT THE RUBBISH OF THE pwetty widdle pwincess will get with the FREAKING HERO OF FUCKING TIME?!_" Midna screeched.

"What legend?" I asked Link, my eyes narrowing like a hawk, a golden, big, strong, beautiful, deadly, golden, big, strong, beautiful, deadly- Did I say golden?

"Er…"

"Ha! The princess of Hyrule doesn't know the- Mphf!"

I had placed my hand on top of the mirror and glared at Link, "What legend?"

"Um… The legend of the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny…" He trailed off as I growled, "You should have told me!"

"Fine… It starts like…"

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**The next chapter is all the legends that Link is going to tell Zelda, and it is going to include: Midna's meaningless mind-boggling mutterings, Sheik's sarcastic speeches, Zelda's zapping… Er… zayings and Link's long lectures!**

**XDDDD I rather like alliterations.**

**My improvised legends in chronological (in time) order:**

**Legend of the Three Goddesses (Creation)**

**Legend of Time (The Triforce)**

**Legend of the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny**

**Legend of Prophecies, by the Sage of Light, Rauru**

**Legend of Reincarnation**


	13. Legend of the Hero and Princess

**Thanks:**

**A-Sheikah-never-dies17** – XDDDD Yeah, I know! While I was writing, I was like- OH MY GOSH! WHAT SHOULD I WRITE FOR THE ALMIGHT SHEIK, WITH HIS AWESOME SHEIK-OSITY! XDDDD Yeah, and it was so fun to write Midna's part, I mean, I can totally picture her in a schoolgirl outfit and squealing over the hot abs of Link's… *drool*

**BTW, I might not get the story right, I've never played a Zelda game, apart from a 1 minute demo of Phantom Hourglass! XDDD**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Long ago, there was a Princess who lived in this very castle, her name was also Zelda, and she was the heir of the throne. Her life was a lonely one, everyday she woke up to lessons, feasts, lessons, feasts and so on. So every time she had a break, she would go into the garden, you know, the silver flowered one? And she would play on her ocarina, the Ocarina of Time.

"One day, a boy was walking around the castle and heard its music and was entranced-"

"Did he become a stalker?" I asked, on his bed grinning. I was watching him pace across the room as he recounted the legend.

"No, and I will continue from where- where was I?" Link asked, ruffling his hair by dragging his fingers through them.

"And was entranced…" I prompted.

"Right, and was entranced by the music. He climbed over the walls-"

"He _was _a stalker!" I exclaimed, grinning as Link gave me his ultra-cute mock-glare.

"He was _not_! And he saw Zelda playing the ocarina. He decided to greet her and the two became good friends- and his name was Link, just like mine. Everyday they would meet in the garden and she would teach him how to play the Ocarina and how to play some songs she knew, like the Song of Time." He said, watching me.

"The Song… Of Time?" I echoed.

"Yes, the Song of Time. Zelda wanted to open up the Doors in the Temple of Time, to see what was beyond. So she took him there and they both began to play, him on the Ocarina and she, on the harp. Slowly, the doors opened up and they went through the gates into the zone of Light, near heaven.

"And there it was, the Triforce…" Link trailed off.

"What's the Triforce?"

"The Triforce is an ancient Artefact, created by the goddesses themselves, Din on the top… Nayru at the right and Farore at the left." Link explained, "I think you have one on your right hand. I have one too."

He showed me his right hand and it glowed, the one on the bottom left. I lifted mine and pressed it against his hand-

"_Ewww! Cooties!"_ Sheik shrieked playfully, _"I need to wash my hands!"_

"_Shut up, Sheik,"_ We, Link and I, said together.

"Seriously, Link, I thought you loved me!" Midna said, in her muffled voice from under the pillow. You could see her red eyes glaring from under the mound of feathers and silk.

"Shut up, Midna," I chorused to her, sticking my tongue out.

_Could you not do that…?_ Link asked, his gorgeous aqua eyes flickering.

Sure sweety! … Or maybe not…

I snickered quietly and stuck my tongue out at him, "Ha!"

Link rolled his aqua (yes, I know I said that before) eyes and kissed me.

"What the fu-" Midna was interrupted by Link's hand; it squished the mirror from view.

Link grinned, "Midna _was_ getting annoying, right?"

I nodded, "Then what happened to Zelda and Link?"

"Well, they reached the Triforce and they both touched it, but then, a bolt of black light entered the room, just as the doors shut. The Triforce split into three, Courage flew into Link, Wisdom flew to Zelda and Power… To Ganondorf." Link muttered.

"Ganondorf?" I asked, "It sounds… German, and it's sort of like-"

"_Ganondork…"_ Sheik sang.

Link snickered again, "Yes, he was a Gerudo, the king, to be exact. Ganondorf lay siege to Hyrule after he got the powers and Zelda had to escape the castle, throwing Link the Ocarina as she fled. Link then journeyed to the Kokiri Forest, the get the first of the gems, the Kokiri Emerald."

"Then?"

"He also found a new song there, Saria's Song." Link added, "It could teleport him to the Kokiri Forest, but only when using the Ocarina of Time."

I nodded.

"Soon, I think, he travelled to the Zora's Domain, to get the Zora Sapphire. He had to save the Zoras from being frozen forever and to rescue Ruto.

"He soon journeyed to the Gerudo Region and found the Gerudo Ruby (**?**). He then went to the Hyrule Castle and gave the jewels to the Three Goddesses, the emerald to Farore, which went to the left, the sapphire on the right, to Nayru and the ruby in the middle, to Din."

"Then I guess the Doors of Time opened?"

"Yes. It opened up and he went inside, and found the Master Sword. When he touched it, he was teleported 7 years into the future, into his adult body."

"He must have been _hot_, if he looked like you," I said winking at him. His face flushed and I grinned, seductively trailing my hand down his chest, making sure that Midna could see-

"LINK!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"_ZELDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Sheik taunted.

"ZELDA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Link yelled.

"IT'S MEEEEE!" I yelled grinning.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. He then resurrected the 7 Sages- Zelda was the Eighth one, the Sage of Time – and he fought and defeated Ganondorf, end. Of. Story."

"That was rather short." I said rolling my eyes.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**XDDDD I loved Midna's weirdness, and yes, I update fast now, since I had so much time, too little homework and a lot of imagination.**


	14. Legend of the Triforce

**TriforceandSheikahArts** – Nice name! And thanks for reading, Tri!

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy **- =D Thanks!

**Silvervolvoluver** – Thank you for reading, Silver!

**MALICIOUSteddy** – Long time no read, Mal! XDDDD I liked that part too!

**A-Sheikah-never-dies17 **– I know! I mean, I _absolutely love_ writing Sheik's stuff!! XDDD When I started Sheik's talking, I wanted him like _'F*** off, a**hole'_ but it turned out like _'OMG, I am soooooo funny, so go on! Take pictures of me and KISS THEM!'_ XDDD

**Rosetylerruby **– A new reader!!!! Yay! It's nice to know that new people are coming… Hope you like it!

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"So now, the Legend of Time, the Legend… Of the Triforce." Link said mystically.

I rolled my eyes, "Spare me the dramatics, Link, and hurry up!"

Link scowled at me, "Fine… This legend takes place around 300 centuries after the creation of Hyrule. Once the land was created, humans thrived under the care of the three goddesses and soon, they decided to leave.

"They went to the monarch of Hyrule and built him a castle that could touch the seams of Heaven, and the gates of Time. Underground, they built a gateway that could only open with the song of Time, and the portal would take them to the Sacred Realm."

I nodded, "Then?"

"Well, they went through the gates and sealed it, but then they had promised one thing to Hyliankind-"

"_So _that's_ where mortals took the thing 'mankind'!"_ Sheik interrupted, _"How sad!"_

I sighed, _"_Seriously Sheik… Will you _ever_ shut the frick up?_"_

"_No, but yes, my lovely, handsome, not-as-hot-as-me blondie of a friend, continue your… Rather wonderfully fabulously_ intriguing_ story!"_ Sheik said sarcastically.

I wonder when I can get rid of him.

"Where was I? … Right! They promised one thing to Hyliankind, that when the chosen Hylian, the one with the purest and truest heart opened the gates, they would get a wish, _any_ wish granted. But if an evil soul touched the Sacred Realm, the wish would split itself, to separate itself so it will never be formed together ever again until the pure one can fix it again." Link said, holding my right hand.

Midna huffed from the table, "Sure Link," She drawled, "Ignore the girlfriend you _left behind in the mirror_."

I rolled my eyes. Drama queen.

Sheik snickered, _"I like her."_

_Shut up, Sheik._ Link and I chorused.

A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Who's there?" Link called.

"It's me… Ike!"

Great, another interruption, and a _Smasher_!

"Sure, sure, come in Ike!" Link said tiredly.

I smacked his hand lightly, _"_Don't we need to do the legend?_"_

_Later. I need to hear the weekly Brawlers' Update…_ Link said meekly.

I rolled my eyes and pecked his cheek, "Sure, I'll be in my room!"

"NO!"

I froze, "What?"

"Er- Um…" Link's adorable face was flushed red and his eyes were wide like a puppy's, "I want you to stay!"

"Aw… How cute!" Ike chuckled as he ducked into the room, "And Zelda! You look just as beautiful as the last time I saw you!"

"That was four days ago." I said in disbelief.

"It was?" Link asked

"It was?!" Ike echoed.

"Yes, now just chat amongst yourself like you men do," I said dismissively, waving my hands at them, "Ignore the female, I'm not testosterone filled like you guys are."

Link grinned and kissed my quickly, "Thanks, Zellie!"

I guess he didn't know I was sarcastic.

He turned to Ike and they started to talk about who-knows-what? From what I could hear – and that was a _lot_ – they were saying stuff like 'who's going to be the next top fighter this year?' and 'I heard there were going to be new Smashers'. The one I was pissed off the most about was 'did you see Samus in a bathing suit?'

I huffed at them and said to Sheik, _"_Plan A, find a way to make Link jealous. Plan B, act cold to him, make him beg for me to come back. Plan C, start begging him to not talk to other women. Plan D, be desperate and chain yourself to him. Agreed?_"_

"_Agreed, woman! Goddesses, those have _got_ to be the _best_ plans I've ever heard! And _you're_ supposed to have the _Triforce of Wisdom_!"_ Sheik said sarcastically. I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"God, Sheik!_"_ I grumbled, _"_Have some sympathy for a stressed out princess whose boyfriend is discussing other woman right on _front_ of her!_"_

"_Yes your high highness, I beg for your forgiveness for opening my mouth. I will now shut up and kick myself in the arse, your most high highness!"_ Sheik said sounding as innocent as he could, but to be honest, he didn't sound innocent.

"Damn straight!" I muttered out loud before I glanced at Link. He was gesturing with huge movements explaining something that looked like the hand movements to Nayru's Love. I sighed and went out of his room.

Boys will always be boys.

"_I guess I should do the rest of the legends…"_ Sheik mumbled, sounding very bored.

I never knew that he knew the legends- oh right! I forgot that he _was_ the one who told me the legend of creation while we were explaining it to the Cullens!

"_On the Triforce, there are three parts, you know that… Unless you're stupid. Which obviously, you shouldn't be. At least, I think so…"_ Sheik told me, _"On the top, it's the Triforce of Power, the symbol of Din and it's mostly shown as a red-gold colour. On the left, it's Courage, the symbol of Farore, and it's commonly greenish. The last, which is on the right is Wisdom, Nayru's symbol. It's normally blue."_

"Oh…_"_

Sheik said to me, _"Can I get out and walk about now? It's getting hot and stuffy here."_

I sighed, closing my eyes to reach his. The flash of heat covered my body and I collapsed onto my knees, feeling the burn. Feel the burn. Get it? Oh. That's rather sad, and I feel stupid. Why? Because… I'M TALKING TO MYSELF!

Well, back to the story: I stood up, and I shook my head, making sure I couldn't feel the waist length of golden-bronze hair I had and Sheik made me smirk.

_This feels GREAT!_ Sheik thought to me.

Whatever.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**Like it? I sort of lost inspiration at the end… =P You know, to be honest: I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER TWO WEEKS AGO!!!!! lol, DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
